


A Valuable Companion

by fangirl_squee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s address the fallacy that a capacity for empathy is a necessary quality in a friend. A narcissist may also be a valuable companion." Marius helps Grantaire out after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valuable Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/gifts).



> Based on this comic: http://catfoxwolf.tumblr.com/post/37903926295/lets-address-the-fallacy-that-a-capacity-for, and not related to Homies Help Homies, Always.
> 
> For Perry, who demanded it.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful besanii.

Grantaire was having one of _those_ days. You know the ones, where everything seemed to go wrong and it all felt like your fault. He’d overslept and was thus late for the one class he actually _liked_ , spilt coffee all over himself, saw Enjolras and managed to get into a huge argument – which made them both late for their respective classes – and then he’d missed his usual bus home and had to wait twenty minutes for the next one.

 

He drops his bag the moment he gets in the door. He means to go into his bedroom to collapse, he really does, but it seems so far away as he crosses the lounge room that he gives up and just lies on the floor.

 

He isn’t really sure how long he lies there for, staring up at the ceiling. It’s cold in the apartment, but he doesn’t really feel like he can get up quite yet. He feels as if there’s an immense weight on his chest, just lying there and breathing feels like it’s taking all his energy. He closes his eyes, the events of the day replaying on a loop.

 

There is the slam of the door that signals Marius’ entrance into the apartment. The room is darker than it was before when Grantaire opens his eyes. Grantaire hopes Marius won’t notice him, but Marius does a double take before bounding into the room, dropping his bright orange backpack next to the couch.

 

“Hey why are you lying on the floor? I’m going to lie down too,” says Marius, lying down on his stomach next to Grantaire, pillowing his head on his arms. “Hmmm, you smell good. Or maybe it’s the carpet? No, I think it is you. Oh hey, there’s a pencil under the couch! Is it yours?” Marius flails one arm out, reaching under the couch. “I think it is yours! Wow, it’s like the universe gave you a pencil, that’s cool!”

 

Marius rolls onto his side, flinging an arm out to push the dusty pencil into Grantaire’s hand. He pushes himself half-off the ground with his other arm, barely resting any weight on Grantaire’s chest. His hand feels very warm.

 

“Did you know that in the hallway there’s a spider that looks _just_ like the spider that bit Peter Parker at the start of Spiderman,” says Marius, “that’s pretty cool too, right? Did you want to come see?”

 

Grantaire turns his head slightly, looking up at Marius’ cheerful face. The weight doesn’t lift entirely, but it does feel less paralysing than before.

 

“Yeah, okay,” says Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
